Super Disney Bros
by TrinityMonkey
Summary: Subspace Emissary of Super Smash BroI Brawl but i replaced Nintendo with Disney this has some KH references but no SE or non-Disney people and the plot from SSBB is purposely "edited" to fit with the characters
1. Meeting the Shadows

Super Disney Smash Bros

In a magical world of colorful characters brought together by fate, heroes of different ages, sizes, and eras will come together to stop a powerful force that threatens the balance of their worlds

You know, the "usual" :D

***

Within the grand bowl arena, filled with booming applause, stood a large battling stage where two fighters would compete to defeat the other in friendly but fierce combat.

Mickey Mouse flipped over from the ground entrance and landed on the stage. Keyblade in hand, Mickey raised his weapon, signaling his fans to cry out and cheer.

Donald Duck waddled onto the field and hoped to receive the same, if not greater, approbation. Much to his dismay, he only heard the complimentary noise that audience members gave to almost any random person. As pointed his staff directly at his rival, they glared into each other's eyes until the timer had been set and the fight commenced!

Watching in admiration, Minnie and Jasmine watched from the privileged balcony top for V.I.P. ("very important princesses").

***

From afar, in the land of ancestral spirits, the exiled dragon spirit gazed into special magical pot; the steam and surface manifested into live footage of the fight between Mickey and Donald.

"OOOOH YEAH MAN! This is I what I call the ultimate butt-kicking! You've got the underdog-I mean-"underduck" fighting for a title and the King defending it. Man, I hope that duck-man gets at least some chance at beating Mickey cuz everyone I know would put their money on that 'ol mighty mouse, haha!"

"MUSHU!" spoke the loud booming voice of the head family spirit.

"Uh yes, your almighty deceacedness?"

"Some of us are trying to sleep! We cannot exactly 'rest in peace' if we are disturbed"

"All right, all right, I'll keep it down. But I'm still watching my show" muttered Mushu, practically dipping his head into the mystical viewing pot. "Now, where were we?"

***

"FIRAGA!" Donald used his staff to craft a giant burning fireball and launch it at Mickey, evading complete contact from the magic flames. The fireball exploded into heat-seeking rockets that followed Mickey even after he had dodged the first assault. Knowing that running would solve nothing, Mickey pulled out his Keyblade and guarded against the rockets from all around. Trapped in a smoky atmosphere, Mickey looked around frantically until Donald's staff came close and smacked Mickey out of the fading body of soot. Mickey spotted something glimmering in the sky. It seemed to expand in size rapidly until it became clear what it was.

"DONALD, watch out!" Mickey slammed Donald aside and mega-jumped directly into the falling object and smacked it out of its aim. Instead of annihilating Donald into smithereens and burnt feathers, it merely crashed beside the startled duck, shocked in his widened eyes.

"What was that?!" Mickey approached the crashed object and saw that it was a large cannonball, the kind that belonged to a certain pirate ship. Coincidentally he also noticed how that same pirate ship was hovering high above. It descended, breaking through the ceiling of clouds. Suddenly, the sky darkened into a permanent dark red twilight tone and the pirate ship overflowed with a mud-like dark essence. The leakage poured onto the stage and formed into small shadowy imps that moved liked hunchbacks with misshapen limbs.

"Oh my! Whu-what are they doing here?" stuttered Minnie.

"We can't worry about that answer now. We've got to help those two. Carpet!" Out of the shadows of the balcony, Jasmine's lively friend, a magic carpet who was adopted from the Cave of Wonders as both friend and guardian, appeared out of devoted service. Both Jasmine and Minnie rode Carpet as it soared over the Heartless and met with Mickey, back to back with Donald.

"Minnie! Jasmine! Are you two alright?" cried Mickey.

"I think it's us who should be asking you and Donald that" said Jasmine rationally.

"Oh Mickey" whined Minnie, "What are we going to do?"

"We'll think of something, I promise. Donald, let's-

"MICKEY! LOOK!" yelled Donald, quacking loudly as he pointed behind him and the princesses. Rather than attack anyone, the Shadows grouped together and grew into a huge colossal blob that molded itself into two long thick legs. In a short matter of seconds, the Shadows combined themselves into what was classified as a Darkside, a gigantic Heartless with a hollow heart-shaped center and tentacle-filled hair.

To be continued...


	2. Departing

SUPER DISNEY BROS 2  
The Darkside smacked Jasmine and Minnie into the palm of his hand, sending Carpet against the ground in between Mickey and Donald.

"Oh Mickey, help!"

"I'm-a comin'!" Mickey charged into the Darkside until someone came up from behind and grabbed him.

"Not this time Mickey. BWAHAHA!"

"PETE!" cried Donald, recognizing both his and Mickey's personal enemy.

"That's right. I'm back and I've come with a whole army of Heartless to do away with you all," boasted Pete, in a nasty fat grin. "The problem here is that Mickey's always ruining my plans, see? So he's gonna be the first one to go. Round him up

Heartless!" Two Air Pirates swooped down from the ship and grabbed Mickey by the arms

"I don't think so! GRAVI-"THUMP! The Darkside's free hand slapped the ground surrounding Donald, messing up his incantation.

"HAHA! Don't even try. My Heartless will destroy all you pipsqueaks once and for all! In the meantime, I think I'll take these ladies with me. I've got big plans for them.

"What are you planning?" demanded Jasmine struggling through the Darkside's grip.

"Don't you worry. You'll find out soon enough my dear."

"Oh Donald, do something!" screamed Minnie panicking intensely.

"I'm on it." Donald shook his staff high and boldly shouted, "THUNDAGA!" Lightning sparked in the cloudy sky and struck the top of the Darkside's tangled hair. The Heartless titan tumbled on its knees, and released Minnie and Jasmine from its clutches.

Jasmine landed next to Donald and called out for Minnie's whereabouts. Minnie crawled up from the ground and found herself facing Pete's large pistol.

"Hehe, check out this baby! This is what's gonna put an end to the good guys' winning streak. Allow me to demonstrate." Pressing the trigger, Pete fired a rapid laser beam, petrifying Minnie into a statue.

"MINNIE, NO! PETE, YOU MONSTER!" yelled Jasmine angrily.

"That's just the beginning, sweetie-cake. In fact, I think Mickey's already been loaded in. FIRE AWAY BOYS!" commanded Pete, signaling the Air Pirates to light the cannon where they had stuffed Mickey into. BOOM! Mickey was shot away in a trail of

cannon smoke, miles away past the horizon line.

"Mickey…" Donald fell on his knees in failure of saving his best friend.

"Later losers! And another thing that you might want to know" added Pete, climbing the rope ladder dropped from the ship, "is that your silly magic won't easily stop my Heartless. Have fun with them." Despite his limited intelligence, Pete was right;

though the Darkside had been defeated and disintegrated, the dark matter spread violently across not only the stage but the entire arena. Pete escaped successfully, hanging onto the ladder while holding Minnie under his fat arm as the shipped sailed

away higher into the clouds.

"C'mon Donald, we can still make it! We can still save Mickey," encouraged Jasmine, helping Donald to stand up again.

"You're right. But how can we escape?"

"I hope it's still all right. Carpet! Where are you?" The magic carpet floated gently to them and flattened out for its passengers. "Oh good you're still okay." Just as the darkness was about to reach their feet, Carpet zoomed out of the arena. As sad as

Jasmine and Donald were for the audience, being consumed into a grim state of darkness, they couldn't look back. They had no choice but to look forward; it was the only way of ensuring that they even had a chance at rescuing their friends, wherever

they may be.


	3. Help from Above

Super Disney Bros 3  
"Holy Shiitake Mushrooms!" Mushu was stunned by the images he saw from his televisional cauldron. He waddled unto the center of the ancestral tombstones and cried out to them.

"Great Honorable-what was it again?-Ancestah…thingy…WAKE UP!" The pale guardian spirits rose from their stones in a cranky sour mood.

"Mushu! What is the meaning of this?" barked the head family guardian.

"Well I don't know where to start-"

"MUSHU!"

"Fine, fine" Mushu took a deep breath and rapidly told the story about how Mickey, Donald, Jasmine, and Minnie were attacked by the Heartless. By the time he had finished his epic tale, Mushu collapsed, gasping for air.

"This is absolutely terrible. If the Heartless are there, that must mean they've invaded other territories as well. And with Pete involved, I bet the other villains are behind this as well. We cannot let them take over our worlds and plunge everyone into

darkness."

"Then what are gonna do about it, man?"

"What do you mean we?"

"Say what?" said Mushu taken by utter surprise.

"This is your chance to regain your status as a family guardian of the zodiac. Remember how you were exiled?"

"Hey, that 'Great Stone Dragon' was gonna crack down even if I didn't touch it."

"Enough! Mushu, you are the only one of us spirits that can travel to the world below. Now go!" commanded the head spirit.

"Don't worry. I'm leaving, I'm leaving." Mushu went ahead and heaved the doors open, revealing the sky from up above the clouds. He and the other spirits resided in the heavens and due to Mushu's current state of exile, he could travel to the land of

the living.

"Uh…how exactly do I get down there? You got an elevator here?" asked Mushu unsure about the idea of free-falling miles above the ground.

"Just use this" The head spirit randomly picked up a rock by his tombstone and made it visible for Mushu to see.

"Uh…how does it work?"

"Like this. Goodbye now."

"Wha-", The head spirit hurled the rock against Mushu and pushed him hard outside the ancestral hall and into the powerful winds of the sky.

"Mushu…we may not like you" muttered the head guardian, gesturing all the family spirits to return to their tombstones, "but I know you can help stop the Heartless from consuming our worlds. For the sake of the light, don't fail us."

To be continued…


	4. Down and Out

Super Disney Bros 4

Mushu limped out of the crater of his fall and cracked his spine back into place.

"Ah man! You screw up once and it's like everyone's out to get you. I mean COME ON! Don't dragons like me get any more of that good 'ol R-E-S-P-E-C-" Mushu ceased his bickering and spotted an unconscious body lying on the floor. He jabbed it with a

stick a couple times to check out the body's condition.

"Hey man, are you dead?"

Mickey groaned and blinked his wide cartoony eyes, facing Mushu's twig.

"Holy Mother of the Zodiac! IT'S ALIIIIVE!"

"What…who are you?" asked Mickey, rubbing his aching head.

"Whoa man, what happened? You get shot out of a cannon or somethin'."

"Actually I was and….MINNIE!" Mickey's sudden recollection jump-started his body, flinging Mushu away from sight. "Oh sorry."

"Don't worry, it's cool. Besides, I've handled worse things. Hey…you're Mickey Mouse!" Mushu stopped his talking to give himself time to remember what he saw in the magic cauldron just a few minutes ago. "YOU WERE SHOT OUT OF CANNON!"

"Yeah…but I'm fine now. I've gotta find Minnie; she was kidnapped by-"

"Mickey, my man, I already know about your woman being taken from you and your friends being blown up and-"

"WHAT?"

"Uh…whoops. I mean, they flew away on some carpet thingy."

"That's good. Jasmine should be fine with Donald. That just leaves me to find Minnie. Gosh, if only I knew which way they went."

"Well, I can't tell from here but if we can get out of this forest, I think I can figure out what direction that pirate ship went." Mickey was grateful for Mushu's offer; in return, Mickey offered Mushu his shoulder as a place to sit on. Together, they meandered

past the winding bamboo like trees until they were almost ambushed by a hovering robot. It stayed on midair by means of a gravity-defying device. It covered itself in a black cloak save for its blue round lights that appeared to Mickey and Mushu as

sharp intimidating eyes.

"Mickey Mouse. Threat level: 9 out of 10. Mushu. Threat level: 2 out of 10"

"What did he say? Was he insulting me? Cuz I know that didn't sound like no complement! What do I have to do? Kill some-" The front torso of the robot opened up into a monitor and turned on, revealing a regrettably familiar face.

"So looks like you survived after all. Well, lucky for you two kiddies I've got more important stuff to take care of. But don't worry, I've ordered this robot here to take care of you two. Buh-bye" cackled Pete as he disrupted the signal to the robot.

"Pete!" Mickey dashed forward until the robot shifted to its side, cueing the Heartless to arise from the ground. They took on a new mechanical form: they moved on tractor tires and clasped the air with pincer-like arms. Their eyes popped out and stuck

together in the shape of extendable binoculars with bug-eyed lenses. While the master robot began to escape, they snuck up behind Mickey and Mushu, crushing them tight in their grasp.

"Nuh-uh! There's no way I'm gonna let this Droid-reject snip me to bits!" Mushu heaved in and spat fireballs all over the robot Heartless. Free to move about, Mushu jumped from foe to foe, knocked off balance, leaving them vulnerable to Mushu's spray

of flames.

"Nice work!"

"Why thank you, now let's leave these 'bots and get a move-on."

"Let's get a move one! That robot's gotta know something about where Pete is."

"Yeah…I know that" Mushu leapt unto Mickey's shoulder as Mickey followed the head robot's trail. As the robot Heartless recovered from Mushu's fiery technique, Mushu pushed them back farther with sets of small but fierce fireballs. Mickey came close

with a great ninja-jump but failed to make contact when the head robot changed direction. Desperate to improvise a back-up plan, Mickey threw Mushu like a rag doll who was slammed against the head robot's cloak.

"Hey! What the heck Mic-" Mushu was hushed by the bright blue lights of the flying robot who defensively took out a small laser gun and aimed Mushu without warning. "My…what lovely...eyes you have," Following Mushu's failed flattery attempt, the

commanding robot beamed Mushu straight back at Mickey.

Mickey caught Mushu safely but in the process, Mickey slipped off the edge of hidden cliff and tumbled down the hill. Luckily, this unexpected turn-of-events saved them from having to continually run away from the Heartless.

"Good, I think we lost them. Oh and sorry again…" Mushu ignored Mickey's apology and sighed heavily.

"Why me? Why am I the one who gets treated like a piece of leftover noodles? I never did anything wrong…on purpose. I mean, don't the little people get any respect?"

"If it makes you feel any better, Mushu, I thought your fighting skills back there were pretty awesome," commented Mickey optimistically.

"Really? You think so? I thought so too. Who else could've opened a can of flaming kung fun actions like that? No one! And another thing…" Mickey wanted Mushu to appreciate his imaginary moment of fame; the little dragon spirit deserved it for his

heroic efforts. But it would not last long; soon, they had to get back out there and track down that robot. But Mickey couldn't help but ponder…those blue eyes…where had he seen them before?


End file.
